The Tumor Bank Facility (TBF) is a centralized resource for Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC) designated as the source of normal and tumor tissues for cancer research. The TBF is responsible for collecting, banking, and distributing normal and tumor specimens (fresh, frozen, or paraffin-embedded) accrued from consented patients treated surgically at FCCC. Accrual has increased 50% since the year of our last review (500 in 1999 versus 751 specimens in 2003). Usage of frozen samples has stabilized around 600 samples a year, peaking at 848 in 2002 (range during the last four years: 569-848 samples per year). The annual usage of paraffin sections of human tissues has stabilized between 2,000-4,000, whereas cut paraffin tissue microarray (TMA) sections grew steadily to 150 in 2003 and 2004 shows continued growth. In addition, the TBF continues to provide comprehensive pathology support, both at the technical and interpretative levels for FCCC investigators. Since our last review, the following new policies and services have been implemented: 1) a new Prioritization Subcommittee has been established, 2) we have increased the number of accrued tissues and their respective aliquots, 3) we introduced TMAs and extraction of nucleic acids from normal and neoplastic tissues to minimize depletion of our banked specimens. The introduction of TMAs has been very successful and has helped to reduce depletion of valuable tissues. A total of 35 TMAs are now available (total 1,891 tissue cores). We have distributed 40 TMA sections in 2002 and 149 sections in 2003. Similarly, we have started extracting and distributing nucleic acids to three investigators (total 73 samples in 2003. 4) A new Web-based data entry-system and database has been created. The TBF works closely with the Population Studies Facility to ensure that critical clinical information is linked to each of our de-identified tissue specimens. All our donors have been consented following NIH guidelines. The Facility follows the established guidelines of quality control (QC) and tissues are distributed only to IRB-approved projects. Furthermore, all operations, prioritization and distribution activities are overseen by the Tumor Bank and Biosample Repository Advisory Committee. This Facility is utilized by 24 peer-reviewed investigators from seven different Programs in all three Divisions. Seventy-seven percent (77%) of its use is by investigators with peer-reviewed funding.